Dreams & Flukes
by random716
Summary: Barry had a different dream. Before he could figure out what the dream meant for him, some heroes arrived and needed their help. And it really doesn't help that he is not the only one seeing double. Barry/Caitlin & Warren/Layla Rated T (for now)
1. Bad Day

**About:** Barry had a dream, made him feel a different kind of feeling. Before he can figure out what that was, few _heroes_ from Earth-5 was dumped to their Earth and they need to help them.

 **Pairing:** **Mainly** SnowBarry, some Warren/Layla

 **Rating:** T as of now.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Flash. It's CW's—although if it were mine, Iris will be a much more interesting person than be Barry's love interest, there'd be more SnowBarryCisco trio, plus SnowBarry will definitely a thing. I also don't own Sky High because, it may be awesome, but pairing Layla and Will is awful bad choice.

 **Not:** Don't be fooled, this may be a crossover and first scene is in Sky High, but the story _is_ mainly be in Arrow-verse. I will be calling Sky High-verse as Earth-5 so I don't get confused.

=? ﾟﾌ =

 ** _Earth-5_**

Layla heard a frustrated groan which made her tilt her head. He's just opening mails.

"What's up with you?" she asked casually.

He just rolled his eyes and threw the letter at her then collapsed to the couch. She picked it up and read:

 _\- You are_ Royally _invited for our 2009 Homecoming Reunion -_

Her face lit up, "This is fun!" she said. He just groaned like a child. She rolled her eyes, "It's just a reunion, Warren. Don't you wanna see Magenta, Zach, or Ethan?"

He rose up from the couch and with deadpan expression he asked, "Do _you_ wanna see Larry?"

She failed to stop the distaste from showing her face. It showed for less than a second but she knew her boyfriend saw it when he smirked (normally it would make her swoon but not right now). "See, you don't like to see all of them," he says.

"Well, I don't." she admitted, "But that doesn't stop me from making you more sociable." she grinned. "So how long do you think you can drag this before you grudgingly agree to your precious girlfriend?"

His smirk slid into a smile and he was shaking his head knowing full well that she is right. This had happened way too many times. And he lost everytime. He pulled her to his arm and she giggled. "What are you gonna blackmail now, huh, Hippie?"

=ϟ❄=

 ** _Earth-1_**

"W-what are you doing?" Dr. Caitlin Snow nervously asked as Barry Allen was hovering over her, too close for friendly contact.

 _Stutter?_ He considered that as a good sign as he wordlessly continued to invade her personal space.

"Barry!" she called, slight panic and a bit of excitement in her eyes. The latter made him smile to himself.

He hovered over her when he cornered her to a table, "Everyman talked to me when you missed your duty to feed the metas," he said simply.

The millisecond of her blank face and the slight blush after just confirmed everything. And he _just_ couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and crashed his lips to hers.

Cliché as it may sound he swear he saw fireworks behind his eyelids.

"Barry," he opened his eyes as Caitlin whispered his name. He saw the alarm and the poorly buried excitement from her eyes.

"What is it, Dr. Snow?" Barry said sensually and slowly as he brushed the skin on her neck with his lips.

"What are you doing," he can hear the buried moan from her breathless question.

"The long overdue," he said, now looking directly to her eyes with determined eyes. He saw moment of confusion and then a flash of lust filled her warm brown eyes. It was all the consent he need. Unconsciously he used his super speed to push her onto the table and now she was on top of the table and he was kissing her hungrily.

"We—" she said, out of breath, "—shouldn't," she paused, "W-we shouldn't b—" she moaned, "—be doing this," she exhaled.

He smiled against her skin, "You're right," he said. "We shouldn't,"

He heard Caitlin's sigh but he can read the slight disappointment in her body language. "That's right," she said, breathlessly, partly out of relief, partly of disappointment.

"But I want to," he said as he yet again used his super speed to drag her to the med bay.

=ϟ❄=

Barry woke up with a start. He was panting heavily trying to make sense of his dream. He did not just had an almost-wet dream about Caitlin, did he?

He looked down at his lap and got his answer. _Why?_

"I'm sorry, Caitlin." he muttered to himself.

He doesn't know where that dream came from but one thing's for sure: It will take a while for him to look at Caitlin Snow in the eye again.

=? ﾟﾌ =

 ** _Earth-5_**

"What now?" Layla asked slightly exasperated with how Warren is being picky with his suit.

"It's just not the right fit. I can't breathe,"

She rolled her eyes and gave him his nth suit.

"You know how it is the girl who can't pick a dress before a party and it was the boyfriend who is frustrated and annoyed with how to deal?" Warren peeked from the curtain and gave her a deadpan reaction, "Yeah, me neither."

Few minutes and Warren looks a bit satisfied with the suit. _Finally!_

"I think this will do," he said off handedly.

"Okay, so let's pay and go home?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't be dramatic, Hippie, we weren't that long."

"But do you know how much energy we spoil just by loitering round in this air-conditioned mall—" he cut her off by pecking her lips which doesn't stop talking.

"Well, you're adding more if you keep talking," he said and pulled her to the counter.

=? ﾟﾌ =

"Did you get the invitation joke?"

"The _Royal_ invitation." and laughter erupted from the group of people.

Layla clinging to Warren's arm arrived as they were downing from the humor.

"Hey, look, it's Layla!" Magenta noted.

"..and is that Peace?" Ethan said unsure.

"Hey guys," Layla greeted as she approached their table.

"Um, hey?" the group murmured.

"Is Will here yet?" she asked as she sat in a chair, Warren grumbly following suit.

"Um, not yet,"

Layla smiled and faced Warren. She offered her food and drinks and prepared his plate for him. Called a waiter for him and ordered his food for him.

"Um," she looked up when Lash made the sound. She asked him to continue with her expression in her face. "When did this happen?" he motioned to her and Warren.

Lash could've swear he saw fire in Warren's eyes but before anything can happen, Layla's hand slipped to his arm and it's like watching the fire become extinguish.

"It was—"

Layla's words were cut when the crowd fell silence and they all looked to the entrance and saw Will Stronghold making his entrance. A smile found its way to her lips as the Stronghold made his way to their table.

"Hey, guys," Will greeted them as he sit. Everyone except Will and Layla (who are silently chatting) looked at him, "So what's up?" he smiled that good-guy smile of his.

Everyone had a somehow frozen smile on their faces. A moment later, Warren stood up and walked away from the table. Layla turned to them with a smile on her face. "Hey, Will," she greeted. Everybody looked at her and she answered the unasked questions, "He just needed to go to the bathroom."

"So you and Peace, still together, huh?" it was Will.

"You knew?" most of them asked.

"Layla _did_ live in the same neighborhood." he offered simply.

"Oh," Layla started, "We all kinda fell out with each other after high school. Busy with college, and," she looked at Will, "..full time Superhero," she smiled at her best friend. "But as you all know, I went to a human college and I met Warren there." she narrated, "Well, not _there-_ there but on his part-time where he was working as waiter."

Will and the rest of them didn't say anything.

"Well it kinda make sense, I guess," it was Zach who said that which made everyone look at him, "Well, _she's_ the only one who can shout at Peace, for as simple as not throwing a plastic bottle in the recyclables,"

"I, for one is not surprised," they all looked at the new girl who approach their table, it was the school paper girl, Lizzie. "The rumor about Warren sucking faces with a red head on one of the girls' bathrooms _did_ came from something," she said and waltz away.

Layla was blushing beet when they all turned to her. "I-It was one time!" she burst out making her blush more, "I-I mean, "I need to go to the bathroom, too!"

"It's okay to be get caught this time!" Ethan shouted that make the poor girl run a bit faster, making her green dress sway more.

=? ﾟﾌ =

"Hello," it was Principal Powers. "I hope everyone are having a good time,"

Layla smiled at Warren and he smirked in return as they looked at their beloved Principal.

The party is going well and Principal Powers called their attention to the stage for a closing remarks. Everyone cheered and Principal Powers smiled and motioned her hand, "Now, now, I will not be taking this long and I'd like to say I will be leaving now since I'm getting too old for this," she joked, "I just wanted to let you all know how happy I am to see you familiar faces and Sky High, I, am proud of all of you," she finished and everyone cheered. "Good night!"

But before Principal Powers reached the bottom step of the stair, an explosion was heard. Everyone was on position to see who the villain wanted to crash their party.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm still part of this batch," they watch as the smoke revealed Gwen Grayson A.K.A. Royal Pain.

A round of gasps are heard.

"What are you doing here, Gwe—Royal Pain?"

"I just heard about this reunion and I just _had_ to be here," she said, "What?" she pouted, "Am I not invited here?" she mocked-pouted more. "That's okay," she said, "I just wanted to drop this gift to you," she produced a round silver metal.

Everyone is about to jump into her when she threw the thing and blinding light emerged from it.

Royal Pain's evil laugh was heard. And when their eyes adjusted to the light, a blue warm hole was in the area where the ball was thrown.

"Everybody stay out of it!" Will shouted. He looked around, "Where's principal Powers?"

Will flew and tried to land and disable Royal Pain. But she blasted him with one of her guns and he was blown away.

Warren threw fireballs at her and successfully slowed her down. His eyes saw Will and no words were needed to communicate. He threw more fireballs to drag her into a corner where Will is charging at.

When Royal Pain hit the spot, Will flew few moments after, with his fist.

They successfully knocked out Royal Pain and they now have time to assess the damage.

Will looked around and noted the blasted wall, floor, and some other minor damages. Then the big blue warm hole.

"Principal Powers is gone," Will remarked.

"So is Layla," Warren said, looking a bit panicked.

That caught Will's attention. "What?"

"That thing probably sucked her in," Warren said, rage slowly showing, he walked and kneel to where Royal Pain and woke her not-so-gently. "What is that thing?"

Royal Pain did not woke up, which enraged the pyrolytic more. He almost burn Royal Pain, thankfully, Will stopped him. "Only she, has an idea what is that thing," he motioned to the blue wormhole, "And what happened to Layla and Principal Powers,"

As much as Warren hate to admit it, Will is right. With a painfully heated glare, Warren looked at the unconscious Royal Pain kind of willing her to wake up so he can burn her once they get the information about the wormhole.

=ϟ❄=

Caitlin was _not_ having the best day so far. She has a massive headache, she is running late to STAR Labs and she had a painfully vivid dream about Ronnie last night.

 _God,_ how she missed Ronnie.

She was on her way to Jitters—on foot since her car decided to act up today, too—when she heard _it._

It was a faint sound, around 10 decibels, but she heard it. It sounded like a breach was opening.

Of course, unless it was someone with vibrational powers, it couldn't be possible. Since most of the Earths that are aware of multiverse doesn't allow inter-dimensional travels, it is highly unlikely. Also, she's pretty sure Cisco doesn't practice his breach-opening powers behind an alley near Jitters.

But her curiosity got the best of her. She found herself walking to the alley, expecting some kids playing a VR game or watching a sci-fi movie.

What she found though, was a red head woman dressed in a green evening dress slumped in the dirty alley. Did she just walked in on this woman doing her walk of shame? _What an awkward place to be in, Dr. Snow,_ she told herself.

She decided to _not_ be here and was almost done with her 180 when she heard, "Wait,"

Caitlin's heart pounded in her chest upon hearing the her voice. _No way._ She turned back around and came face to face with the other woman.

This is definitely not the first time, but it doesn't make it less of a peculiar experience that Caitlin is face to face with a woman with the same face as hers.

"Wait, what?!" the red head exclaimed, her green eyes widening, Caitlin now noticed that this woman looked a bit younger and a bit different than her.

"Um, I think you're in the wrong Earth," she informed awkwardly.


	2. The Multiverse

**Rating:** Still T.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Flash. Or Sky High. Sucks.

 _What you missed:_

 _Barry had a dream that made it awkward to look at Caitlin in the eyes_ (asdfghjkl;) _. Good thing she is running late to STAR Labs._

 _Warren and Layla attended their Alumni Homecoming but Royal Pain gate crashed_ (boo) _, opening a blue wormhole (breach) in the middle of Sky High gymnasium._

 _The wormhole took Principal Powers and Layla to who-knows-where_ (we do!).

 _And Caitlin, having a bad morning, bumped into someone she thought that was having her walk of shame but then it turned out to be (another) doppelganger_ (how many times a normal person get to experience **that**?).

 _ **Earth-1**_

"What is up on this day?" Barry almost jumped hearing Cisco exclaimed the words.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked his friend who is looking quite annoyed.

"I know you're always late, but you're later than your usual late,"

"Okay, what is _up_ with you?" Cisco being grumpy is weird, but it is usually with cause.

"Barry, we _need_ Big Belly Burger, stat!" Barry almost rolled his eyes figuring out that Cisco is probably just _hangry._

Not ten seconds later, the two of them are enjoying BBBs.

"Is someone from your family visiting you this week?" Barry asked after few moments of eating in silence.

"What?" Cisco asked, confused with his question.

Barry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just figured there must be a reason why you didn't got the chance to eat breakfast at home,"

"Dude, I don't get breakfast at home by default," Cisco answered as he stuffed some fries to his mouth.

"You don't?"

"Yeah," Cisco affirmed, "Caitlin usually brings me something to eat," he says, "But usually healthy food, though. Something about being healthy and breakfast being the most important meal of the day,"

"Wait, where _is_ Caitlin?"

"I don't know, dude," Cisco said.

"Come to think of it, she did not send her usual remark to my _daily_ _pan1_." Barry muttered.

"I am actually kinda worried," he paused, "I mean, I already ringed her phone _and_ her apartment,"

* * *

"What the _flock_?!" Layla said, "Lady, _you're_ crazy," she said, "Or maybe _I'm_ crazy," she muttered as an afterthought. "I _knew_ those Sweet Alyssum and Butterfly Bush ought to do something to my head," she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, listen," Caitlin said patiently, "First, calm down," she said slowly, "What's your name?"

"Layla Williams," she answered looking like she's in a daze.

"Layla?" Caitlin repeated sounding doubtful. Layla looked at her asking her _what_ impatiently. "My name is Caitlin Snow," she said waiting for any reaction from the red head. This could be a trap.. but nothing. This Layla person just looks confused. She decided that she would trust her, it won't be the worst decision on her part since she _did_ trust _an established evil doppelganger_ before. "Tell me, Layla, how's your science?"

"What?"

"I mean, are you familiar with Physical Cosmology?"

"My best science is biology," Layla said omitting the fact that she's actually a botanist, Caitlin smiled a little, "Other sciences are a blur, but are you going in for the multiverse theory right now?"

Caitlin tried to hide her grin, she loved the fact that two of the doppelganger she met aresomewhat drawn to science. Though she does wonder why this doppelganger had a different name, she decided not to think about it after all, Killer Frost did have a brother. "That's exactly what I'm saying,"

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Central City,"

"In where now?"

"Central City.. where are you from?" Caitlin asked, guessing that from where the girl is from, there is no such place as Central City.

"I'm from Maxville." she answered.

A car's engine blurred which made Caitlin more aware of how the sun is high in the sky. She looked at her wrist watch which reads _9:47_.

She looked again at Layla and she decided that it will never be _not_ freaky to experience looking at someone and seeing yourself. _A bit different, but basically the same._ "We need to get out of here," she said grabbing Layla's hand.

There is only one place Caitlin knows she can take her doppelganger.

As they were about to turn to the corner, Caitlin stopped.

 _That's right, I don't have my car right now, great,_ she thought sarcastically. Without thinking about it much, she fished out her phone and was about to call Cisco (she'd call Barry but she's hate to add _bad hair_ to her already bad day) when she realized she had a dozen messages and few more missed calls from Cisco himself and Barry, too.

* * *

 _ **Earth-5**_

"You have fifteen seconds to tell us where that thing took Layla—" Warren said as soon as Royal Pain opened her eyes.

"—and Principal Powers," Will cut/added trying hard to keep Warren's cool—if that was even possible—literally and figuratively.

Royal Pain smiled seeing how riled up the Pyrokinetic lad. She saw him even more annoyed seeing her smile, "Relax, no need to be murdery, I'll easily tell you." she says. "She's in another world."

"What the f—"

"Whoa, hold your horses, hothead," Will pulled Warren off Royal Pain and hurriedly said, "You better explain what you mean by that because I will and can only hold him off for so long."

* * *

 _ **Earth-38**_

"Who sent her to this Earth?"

Principal Powers barely had time to register what is in front of her when she heard an awfully familiar voice saying that. And when her vision cleared, she saw a vaguely familiar emblem of 'S' in a young woman's chest.

"She's waking up," another person said. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Her vision finally cleared and she almost burst into a comet seeing a very familiar face—hers.

* * *

 _ **Prime Earth**_

"So you're telling me you _found_ another doppelganger and you decided to trust her. You remember what happened the last time you tried that, right?" Cisco whispered to her.

Caitlin's eyes looked at Layla in the monitor looking amazed with some of her plants in her lab.

"Layla's different from Killer Frost," she said almost automatically. "She's warm,"

Cisco rolled his eyes and said, "Barry, what do you think?"

Caitlin's eyes turned to Barry who stayed quiet.

"I think," he started, "We can trust this Layla person," he said, "But, it'll never hurt to be a little more careful."

...

"Do you know how to get me home?" Layla asked when the three of them entered Caitlin's lab where they let her stay as they 'talk'.

The three shared a look and it was Cisco who said something, "Actually, we can, but what makes that difficult is to determine _where_ actually _home_ is.."

"Great!" she said sarcastically.

* * *

1 That's a _pun_ for daily bread. This is so embarrassing explaining the joke, but the daily pan is like a daily bread but full of puns. I am sorry I actually typed in those words.


End file.
